


Reconciliation

by Backne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Make up sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backne/pseuds/Backne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris apologizes for leaving, and Hawke just really wants to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

“If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side,” Fenris said, his voice thick with conviction as he leaned in so close that Hawke could finally reach out and touch him. He could actually feel his heart beat stutter in his chest, a slow ba-dump behind his ribs. He had been so patient for so long, and it was so incredibly worth it just to hear him say that. 

Without so much as a second thought he was up on his feet and pulling Fenris into his arms, pressing their lips together for the first time in years. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten how warm the elf was, how narrow and strong he felt when pressed against him. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss perhaps too eagerly, but Fenris accepted him without delay as he lifted one gauntlet to cup the back of Hawke’s head. The hard, sharp fingertips pressed lightly into his scalp and he hummed, pulling back just enough to scrape his incisors against the elf’s bottom lip only to be reeled back in.

Although Fenris still lacked finesse, he wasn’t about to complain. Their teeth clicked once or twice, lips bruising in their haste until they were both panting for air a hairsbreadth apart. Hawke held him by his hips and allowed him to catch his breath as he dipped his head, trailing heated open mouthed kisses around and between the white lines of lyrium marking his throat. The warrior’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and Hawke gave pause to graze his teeth just beneath it. Under his ministrations Fenris grew heavier and his grip became tighter as he ground his pelvis against the mage’s thigh, tight leggings stretched even tighter over a swiftly growing bulge.

“Hawke,” he rasped, tugging slightly at his shaggy hair. The mage lifted his head and the two of them halted their pawing long enough to get a good look at one another. The smaller man had such beautiful eyes, prettier than any other elf or human he’d ever seen before. Anyone that met that gaze could see the elf’s shrewd intellect reflected back at them, but right then his normally guarded gaze was alive with emotion, so bright and vivid with a mixture of lust and dare he think it, love. 

Whatever the warrior had been about to say was lost as their mouths crashed against each other again, Hawke supporting most of the other man’s weight as they stumbled around. They bumped their knees and shins against the two benches more than a few times before he could finally push the elf up against a nearby wall a good distance away from the hearth. The human was careful not to crowd him too much so that Fenris wouldn’t feel trapped, but still managing to stay close as he began fumbling with the straps that held that pesky breastplate in place. They separated long enough to get it off and he let it hit the floor with a clang before Fenris began tugging impatiently at his robes. Hawke’s fingers scrabbled clumsily to untie the sash around his waist and the elf pushed the garment open and off of him, letting it pool around their feet before he yanked the halfnaked mage back against his chest.

The warrior’s gauntlets and tunic soon followed and Hawke stepped back to truly appreciate the man standing before him, to admire the body he was about to pay homage to. Fenris was slim but not skinny anymore like he had been when they first met, long limbs wrapped in wiry muscle, his golden skin marked with the curved white tattoos. His gaze followed their intricate designs to where they disappeared beneath his tight leggings, and he focused on the hard line of Fenris’s sizeable prick trapped against his thigh.

“Maker…” Hawke breathed, feeling his own cock twitch in his smalls. The elf wasn’t wearing any, he was sure. No wonder Isabela could never guess correctly. Fenris reddened under his appreciative gaze and looked down at the floor, his ears flattening against his head somewhat.  
The mage leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back again in an attempt to snuff out his shyness, and warrior followed suit, giving a disappointed huff when he retreated. His brows furrowed as he watched Hawke get down onto his knees in front of him.

“What are you doing?” 

“You’ll see,” Hawke purred, licking his lips as he eyed the hard line of the elf’s cock. He hadn’t had time to properly acquaint himself with that part of Fenris back when he had shown up at the manor that night, and that was a mistake he did not plan to repeat. 

He gasped audibly when the human leaned in and nuzzled his hardon through the leather, mouthing along the shaft so that hot breath could be felt through the material. The Ferelden smiled when he felt it grow harder against his lips, sucking lightly at the tip, tasting dust and sweat. 

“Ahh…” Fenris’s hands fell atop his head as he rubbed his cheek over his erection. Hawke would’ve been perfectly content to suck him off right there against the wall had he not noticed the elf’s knees wobbling beneath him, his body sliding into a partial squat. He looked up then, pleased to see the warrior’s upper body curved forward as he watched him through heavily lidded, very dilated eyes that were nearly hidden behind his snowy bangs.

“Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” Hawke asked as he looked up at Fenris, who nodded his agreement. The mage took his hand and led him to his little bed shoved into a corner, gesturing for him to lay on his back before his fingers set to work on the drawstrings at the front of the his leggings and unfastened them. Strong hands slid under slender hips and helped pull them down, the smaller man’s hard length popping free and standing stiff between smooth, corded thighs. The length of it curved softly upward, the tip flushed red and glistening with pre. The human’s mouth was practically watering just looking at it, and he mustered all of his willpower to at least finish removing the elf’s trousers before swallowing down his cock. Calloused palms gently caressed the warrior’s calves as the formfitting garment was peeled away and then off over his rough, bony feet. 

“Hawke, I-- I want… I don’t know what to…” Fenris began uncertainly and ended with a frustrated sigh, shifting onto his elbows and raising one leg, partially hiding his erection from view. “What am I supposed to be doing?” 

The mage took a little bit longer than he should’ve to answer, silently working to quell the anxious fluttering in his belly as he fretted whether or not this was really happening. He shushed the little voice in his head telling him that if he didn’t seize the moment to bury his face in the elf’s lap now he’d never get another chance. Fenris had apologized, had said he wanted a future with Hawke; there was no rush, and he needed to think with the head atop his shoulders, not the one between his legs. He had to give his lover the reassurance he knew was crucial if he wanted this to work, and that meant keeping himself in check. This was only Fenris’s second time after all. 

“Just enjoy yourself, that’s all I want you to do right now,” Hawke said, climbing up the bed to lay alongside Fenris and cup his jaw. He leaned in and kissed him again, taking his time to actually taste and feel the other man’s lips against his. This seemed to soothe Fenris, who reached up to stroke his fingertips through the mage’s pointed beard and scratch his nails lightly over the skin beneath.

“Shouldn’t I be touching you as well?” He asked when Hawke pulled back, his hand skimming down over Hawke’s bare chest to reach between his legs and cup the tent straining in his trousers. The human let out a quiet grunt and shifted his thigh, moving to take Fenris’s wrist and put it back to his face.

“All I want right now is to touch you, Fenris. Maker, I’ve been wanting to touch you again for so long. But if at any point you want me to stop, I want you to tell me. I don’t want to do anything that would upset you again,” Hawke murmured, kissing the inside of Fenris’s wrist and feeling the plump vein press against his lips. The elf started to say something, but the Ferelden was more interested in hearing him moan. 

“I want to use my mouth on you. Is that alright?” Hawke interrupted, looking very serious as he held the the other man’s palm against his cheek. Fenris’s mouth fell open in surprise, his large eyes widening, and Hawke’s guts knotted into a bow; he’d never been so terrified that his offer for a blowjob would be turned down in his life. When the elf nodded his consent he let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. The man made him feel like a nervous, gawky young virgin all over again.

“Yes,” he breathed, and Hawke’s hairy mug split into a grin. He moved his hand lower, away from the warrior’s face to push his knee out of the way and relax his leg so that his erection stood to attention in plain view. Anticipation replaced the antsiness as he wrapped his fingers carefully around the base of Fenris’s shaft and stroked upward slow and firm, extricating a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine from the smaller man. His hand was large enough that it encompassed most of the elf’s length save for the leaking head, which he rubbed the pad of his thumb over, smearing the slickness into his skin.

“Excellent. I’ve been wanting to suck this gorgeous cock of yours since the first time I laid eyes on you, you know that?” He husked and kissed the warrior again before he could attempt to respond. Lips stayed parted as long fingers struggled to find purchase and settled for gripping his hair as Hawke delved his tongue into the his mouth in search of his own. The burly human merely held his throbbing member in his palm, squeezing softly but otherwise allowing Fenris to push upward of his own accord, fucking his hand as pre dribbled against his thumb. When they pulled apart, the warrior was panting harshly, body held taut and hips jerking faster when Hawke had to remind himself yet again that too much stimulation would end this far too quickly.

“Shh, easy there. I haven’t even gotten to taste you yet,” the mage cooed, his heart swelling. He wanted to give his lover release more than anything, remembering the almost animal sound Fenris had made the first time they had lain together, sitting atop his thighs and thrusting mindlessly into Hawke’s hand as he held their cocks tightly together. The feeling of Fenris’s wet release spurting over his own leaking prick and shooting over his belly was seared into his memory like a brand, and he had to shift his legs again to ignore the discomfort his pants were creating.

Fenris’s eyes were almost totally black as he looked up at him and nodded. The human relinquished his hold on the elf’s cock and reached a little lower, cupping his soft sack carefully and massaging little circles over one of his balls. The touch pulled a throaty sound from Fenris and his legs parted a little wider to allow him better access. Encouraged, Hawke pressed a brief kiss to the warrior’s chin in between the fork of his markings, peppering the elf’s jaw before tracing the outside of his ear with the edge of his tongue, flicking it when he reached the rounded point. 

“Mm,” Fenris shivered slightly but tilted his head to the side all the same, and Hawke made note that his lover’s ears were apparently rather sensitive. He nibbled at it briefly before suckling at it, continuing to fondle the elf’s balls as he repeated the attention on his other ear, shifting lower still to scrape his beard over sharp clavicles, down his sternum to tease painfully stiff, dusky little nipples. Flicking them with his tongue quickly made Fenris practically whine and squirm so that his cock bumped against the human’s forearm, whereas sucking on them caused him to arch his back and squeeze the mage’s shoulders. Hawke felt like he was learning a lot of useful information, and he treasured every noise and movement his lover made, no matter how small.

Fenris groaned in complaint when he retracted his hand, grabbing for his wrist and trying to pull it back toward his lap, frowning deeply when he was denied. The Ferelden shifted down further, folding himself a little awkwardly at the foot of the elf’s bed with his feet dangling over the edge.

“Just relax,” Hawke murmured, kissing down his tattooed belly and laving his tongue over the curve of his navel, tracing the dips of his abdominal muscles carefully. 

“How do you expect me to relax when you’re trying to drive me mad with all your teasing?” The warrior grit out. Perhaps he was punishing him just a little, in the sweetest way possible. He closed his teeth over the smooth flesh of the elf’s inner thigh and reveled in the loud hiss he got in response. 

His face was finally level with that magnificent cock, red and twitching, dripping for him, but he wanted to see just how far he could push Fenris before the elf grabbed him by the hair and fucked his mouth in earnest. So he nuzzled against the elf’s sack instead, nudging it aside and closing his lips over the flesh where his inner thigh met his hip and sucking. The elf growled like a wild dog and dug his heels into the bed, dropping his hands to fist in the threadbare blanket atop his bed. Perhaps he wouldn’t take the bait after all; that would be something Hawke would have to ask for another time.

Between his lover’s frustration and his own desire, in addition to his worsening case of blue balls, Hawke sat up and unfastened his pants, shifting his smalls down just enough to free his dick. He gave himself a few quick strokes to ease some of his discomfort and licked a wet stripe between the elf’s balls, pausing for a second to suck at the loose skin there before gripping the base of Fenris’s weeping length, hovering his mouth over it. The Ferelden shifted his hips to the side and looked up, his breath puffing against his lover’s desire so that the warrior pushed his hips upward instinctually. 

“Remember, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me,” Hawke reminded him.

“I won’t. Please, Hawke,” he rasped hoarsely. The mage couldn’t have brought himself to deny Fenris anything in that moment, much less a blowjob he was already aching to give. He lowered his mouth and licked a broad, wet stripe over the glistening slit using the flat of his tongue and felt it jerk. Fenris inhaled sharply from above, scrambling to prop himself up again and watch.

He leaned forward and sealed his lips around the head of the elf’s cock, gazing up at Fenris as his mouth formed a tight “o”, eyebrows fixing together so that the crease between them formed a tiny slot. He applied a good amount of suction, savoring the mild saltiness and reveling in the weight of the warrior's arousal setting on his bottom lip. The ragged panting his ministrations were rewarded with urged him to keep his eyes open and witness the pleasure he wrought play across his lover’s face. Fenris almost appeared to be in awe as the wet heat of Hawke's mouth eased down further over him, going at a snail’s pace. 

Although he wasn't small, it wasn't especially difficult to take the warrior down to the root once he relaxed his throat, taking him just past his gag reflex with relative ease. He lost his train of thought as he slid his mouth up again, listening closely to the breathless whimpers filling the room as he slicked the warrior’s length with saliva. He moved back down inch by inch until his nose was squashed against the tight muscles of Fenris's toned stomach, counting the seconds before he got the reaction he was waiting for. 

"Ughn." He swallowed around the length of the cock in his throat before he came up for air and repeated the process, refusing to move any faster no matter how restless his lover was beneath him. The warrior's entire body was slick with sweat, the blanket bunched up in his fists and his shaft twitching desperately as he was nudged little by little toward release.

Hawke bobbed a few times in Fenris's lap, cracking an eye open and noticing the warrior's expression appeared rather strained, his features pinched into a grimace. Despite the hardness in his mouth Hawke pulled off, worried. 

"Are you alright?" It was difficult to force the words out, his tongue clumsy behind his teeth as he cupped the smaller man's knee. Dark eyes flashed open at the loss of sensation.

"Don’t stop, please don’t stop," he rasped, nudging his hips toward Hawke’s face and poking his lips with his prick. The human might have laughed had he not been so incredibly turned on by the warrior begging, and he couldn’t stop himself from finally grabbing hold of his neglected dick and pumping with purpose.

"You got it,” Hawke took him back into the heat of his mouth and the warrior’s whole body jerk before he let out a shaky sigh of relief. He reached out and unfurled the fingers of the elf’s left hand from the bedspread, guiding them into his hair to hold onto before he pressed his free hand flat against Fenris’s rapidly heaving chest. He slid his mouth up and down faster, sucking fervently, occasionally pausing to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head before plunging back down again. It wasn't long before Fenris was grunting with increasing volume and frequency, the grip on his hair getting tighter, palm growing hotter against his scalp and alerting him to the warrior's urgency. He slowed down again just for effect.

"Garrett," he pleaded. His needy, breathless husk sent a jolt to Hawke's own cock as his hand quickened, bouncing his head rapidly, his lips a tight ring around the elf’s prick. Fenris suddenly let go of the blanket with the hand not buried in the mage’s thick mop and clapped it over the top of his own, squeezing his fingers hard as his back arched off the mattress. He let out a guttural cry, his prick twitching hard as he came in the mage’s eager mouth, hot and thick and salty. 

Hawke stayed put but relinquished the suction, groaning quietly as he followed suit and came on the bed. The elf’s shaft was still hard even after he had finished, but he groaned in protest and shifted away when he tried to keep going. He let it slip from his mouth reluctantly and rested his head on his lover’s pelvis. Fenris hardly noticed, sucking in great lungfuls of air and trembling with aftershocks.

“I take it that was pretty good,” Hawke noted, shifting again and propping his chin up with one hand so he could stare fondly up at the warrior. The elf simply hummed, his member finally going soft as Hawke stood up and busied himself trying to clean up the mess he’d made on Fenris’s bedspread but to no avail. After a while a while Fenris picked his head up, propping himself up again on unsteady arms, tattooed biceps quivering slightly. 

“Should I take care of you as well?”

“No need,” he said, gesturing to his crotch and then the stain he’d made. “Sorry about that.”  
The elf glanced at it and then snorted, dropping backwards in a graceless motion.

“A small price to pay,” he murmured. The mage smiled and did his best to fit himself back onto the bed beside the warrior, draping one arm over his midriff as he rested his head next to the elf’s. Foolish and fanciful words threatened to spill forth from his mouth if he stayed awake any longer, but that didn’t stop his chest from aching when Fenris turned to touch their foreheads together as he drifted off into a sated doze.


End file.
